ReDo
by Inexperienced-Idiot
Summary: Of course, being a hero student during the final fight between one for all and all for one should of been enough evidence to show that he was, in fact, going to die. - They've gotten another shot at life, but can they redo it right this time?
1. Chapter 0: prologue

Of course, being a hero student during the final fight between one for all and all for one should of been enough evidence to show that he was, in fact, going to die. It wasn't that he was inexperienced, it was that he simply couldn't match his opponents skill. The fight was short but sickeningly efficient in taking the tall boy down. He deeply regretted not utilising his time as a quote on quote 'peaceful highschool student'.

A gurgle could be heard from the boy's unmasked mouth at the silent joke. Peaceful?? The students in 1-A never had a chance at a normal highschool life. With Midoriya in the class it was impossible. From USJ, to the gym incident and to the present day. Honestly, Shouji should relish in the fact that he hadn't already died. But he was still crying because he was dying.

_"Get out of here," Tentacole commanded the raven-headed boy: "I can handle this guy, Deku probably needs your help"_

_"Got it" Is all Tsukiyomi said before leaving to help the One for All user. _

The fact that this was the last time he'd see him broke his heart. The tears poured harder and faster than before and quiet whimpers erupt from his mouth. He curled in on himself, only worsening the stomach wound. Fists clenched, grabbing the dirt and grass, the former turning into mud due to the worsening rain.

How fitting. The day he dies it rains. It's almost as if the heavens above wanted to make his cruel and untimely death even crueler. He couldn't help but clutch the still-bleeding injury in anger. Why today? Why not some other day where he could see how great the future would eventually become due to this fight.

The only thought that consoled the weeping boy was the fact that he might be able to see some of his friends again. The ones who perished earlier than him. God he missed them so much. 1A became so much duller when they realised that just because they survived multiple other Villain attacks doesn't mean they won't survive them all.

"It's not fair" he wailed between sobs, his voice cracking. Why the hell did the government think that training mere children, because that's what they are, to become fighters was a good idea? He saw personalities fade into colder charades. They're child soldiers. **They shouldn't have to do this shit!**

The truth only made the boy angry. If Aizawa truly cared so much, why would he let this happen? He started hitting the ground pathetically in rage, fist sinking into the soft mud with every 'hit'.

_Sinking into his stomach, the blade twisted and sliced. A small waterfall of flood cascaded out of Shouji's mutated mouth. His eyes kept flickering between the villian's eyes glinting with glee and the machete that was now stuck firmly in his abdomen. "Your blood is so pretty, Shouji-kun! If only I knew about this earlier!" Toga crowed, her face alight with pleasure. With a well-placed kick to his stomach, he fell to the floor_

Where he still layed. Crimson covered his arms and torso, sticking to his body. At this point, he had grown indifferent to the sight, considering that his class was getting themselves into danger almost constantly.

"I wonder what they are doing? " He whispered, a bittersweet smile adorning his face. Probably celebrating. Considering that he could very faintly hear the cheers of his still-standing classmates. How long would it be until they found his soon-to-be lifeless body?

They'd be heartbroken, gathering their reactions earlier in the year to the gym incident. Maybe his funeral would be just as grand? But he was doubtful of that. It wasn't like his parents had a ton of money they'd willingly spend on one of the multiple items they had hoarded over the years.

Oh god. His siblings. What they were they going to do? They were all so vulnerable. These thoughts swirled and spiraled in the white-haired boys head until they were the only things he could think clearly. His breaths were ragged and pained, blood oozing slowly out of his mouth joining the pool he lay in.

The pain had subsided, and small black spots appeared in his vision. No doubt a side-effect of the blood loss. After all these years of wondering about what dying was like, he finally found out. It wasn't like a flash, or peaceful. It was cold, much colder than he could even dream of it being. Breathing got more and more difficult. Painful. Willing his eyes to stay open, the tears finally started to slow and stop.

And like that, 1A Student Shouji Mezou died. Eyes still open, but blank and cloudy. Fists relaxed and skin went bone cold, half from the lack of life and half from the rain that persisted.

And then he woke up.

\--

**_Hi lads!! This is an idea for a fic I've had for a while and I have been almost non-stop talking about with my friend and the co-author of this fic. I hope y'all enjoy it :D_**

**_-Author Milo_**


	2. How did we end up here?

What. The. Fuck.

Shoji bolted up from wherever he was sleeping, panting heavily. Everything felt wrong, he felt younger, the scars around his mouth were fresher and the boy found himself picking at them anxiously; A nasty habit he thought he had kicked months ago.

Hadn't he died?

Shoji was certain he had, the phantom pain that clung to him as he tried to calm down seemed to confirm it. He swore he could still hear Toga jeering at him, though he wished he couldn't. Banishing the villains voice, shoji looked around his new afterlife.

He knew this place, the dingy, grey pallet, moth ball smelling room; this was hotel room he had stayed in until UA decided to open the dorms (he and Masago came to the agreement that a five hour train ride to there and back was stupid). Wait? Why was he here?

Before Shoji could question his surroundings further, he was distracted by his phone alarm.

He picked it up, wincing at the badly cracked screen (He found the phone like this when he got it, half crushed. Afterall, things got broken easily at home), and his heart almost stopped. According to his phone, it was the first day of his first year at UA.

Mezo Shoji has never wanted to scream more in his life.

So, was his past life a dream? It seemed unlikely, he could dream three whole years ahead of time, but he didnt know what's real anymore. Was this hell? It can't be heaven.

Climbing out of bed and keeping himself calm, Shoji decided the only way to test if anything was real, was to go to UA.

Which was a lot more daunting than it sounded.

Shoving the ball of anxiety away where he didn't have to deal with it, and failing to resist the urge to pick at the scars; Shoji grabbed the uniform from the battered suitcase at his feet, and went to go get ready for his first day, again.

After what seemed like hours, Shoji was having a stare down with his reflection in the bathroom mirror, waging a mental battle with it. Out of all of the routine that reeked of deja vu, this will always continue to be the worst bit.

Should he, or should he not wear his mask?

Everything was weighing up on the former opinion, as much as shoji wanted to convince himself otherwise. He should be proud about them, and nobody would judge him that much (at least that's what happened last time), but he looked into a mirror and still saw a monster. The scars jaggedly populated the area between the base of his nose to the top of his collar bones, inflamed red and pink, raw and still very much fresh and new; the ones around his lipless mouth trying to scab over again, from his most recent pickings at them, and there were still big bruises around his neck going yellow.

Shoji pulled the mask on, hed reveal them eventually (he had to get braces in the middle of his second year, and had to ditch the mask as it kept getting caught on the wire.), but only when his injuries looked less like he had just been attacked in a dark alleyway by people who mistook him for a villian.

Pulling up the mask over the grotesque reminder, Shoji moved away from the mirror and checked his phone. Huh, he'd taken much less time than he thought he did, it was probably the impending doom that seemed to slow everything down. He might as well head out early, as the hotel room seemed to get more and more cramped the longer he stayed in it, the too-small atmosphere starting to match the one at home.

Home. His siblings. While Shoji was sure he hadn't dreamed them up, he wanted to make sure they were there, even if it was just to set him at ease. Flicking to his phones contacts whilst simultaneously grabbing his bag and room key, Shoji surveyed the only contacts he had.

Calling Mutsumi would be pointless, Shoji had seen his younger sister smash her phone by angrily hurling it into the floor and storming off. She was mad often, he often wondered how he and her were so different, yet had the exact same quirk and barely nine months separating them.

Calling his older sister was a given, as his younger brothers were too young to be trusted with any sort of phone. He was heading out through the lobby when she picked up. Shoji put the phone up to the side of his head, for some privacy, but moved another arm up to form a mouth (It was more comfortable speaking like this, It had always been).

"Hey"

"Mezo, you okay?" He cringed at Masagos voice, the pain riddled tone sounding even worse than usual. The incident had fucked up more than her legs, Shoji was sure; but as his sister was the queen of gritting-your-teeth-and-bearing-it, so he never got an answer.

"Im fine, just calling to check up on things your end" He lied

"Everythings fine, you dont have to worry."

Shoji was glad nothing much had happened in the short span of time that he was gone, but he still worried. He did most of the work after masago got crushed, and he was far from sure that Mutusumi and Murai were up to it (Mito was too young to do anything yet).

Hold on. He'd had these thoughts before (And he knew that Mutsumi, for all her flaws, pulled more than her own weight well), and as Shoji muttered his goodbyes to his sister and caught the right bus, his mind flicked back to what he was doing here. His siblings existing didn't prove much, the real test was at UA. would things be different? Different classmates, how would that change things? Or would everything be the same?

It was time to find out.

Shoji got off the bus, and then from there to the door of his 'new' homeroom passed in a blur as what ifs? crowded his mind and his vision, as if they were fighting for dominance.

Then they all fell silent, the anticipation buzzing in the air, as he pushed open 1-a's door.

The first thing Shoji notices was that the desks that he could see were empty, but before shoji could assume the worst, the rational part of his brain finally spoke up: that he had arrived rather early and it was likely that nobody else had shown up yet. Still, to his surprise, there were others there and his heart sank as he realised he knew them. Checking the seating chart elected the same reaction, 19 people he knew, 16 who will outlive him, 3 who won't. Giving a polite nod to his classmates and future allies and taking his seat; his heart thudding in his ears.

He really had to relive all of this again?!

**_\--_****_Heyo! Sorry for the delay but i got there eventually. Just gonna dump a load of headcanons about shoji here and leave yall to figure out what they mean. Love and good vibes_****_\- Author Erin_**


End file.
